


Abolish

by camichats



Series: Dictionary Prompts [46]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Sex Tapes, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: A sex tape of Tony and Natasha is leaked, and Tony jumps to the wrong conclusion.





	Abolish

Tony was in a good mood when he got the news, and of course it made his stomach plummet through the floor once he heard. "What are you talking about?" he asked, but he didn't hold out hope that Steve would correct him with something other than what he was expecting. 

Steve took a deep breath, like he'd rather be doing anything other than this. That was fair; Tony would also rather be doing literally anything other than this. "You and Nat. I don't know how someone got through Jarvis and decided to take that and nothing else-- at least as far as I know they didn't take anything else-- but it's out there and we have to deal with it. So, what would you like to do? Is this a Stark Industries PR thing or Avengers?" 

"Does it matter? They're all my lawyers in the end." He glanced at Steve before turning around, as if he didn't care about this in the slightest. "It's not your problem Cap, I'll take care of it." He left for the workshop, dropping a quick message to their PR team that said  _ I assume you heard what happened. What do you want to do? _ He didn't mention that it was hardly a coincidence that the seductress on their team who  _ happened _ to be loyal to Fury  _ happened _ to do something to take Tony down a peg or two-- something Fury had just been talking about the other day. He kind of wanted to laugh, kind of wanted to cry, so he put on a gauntlet and tested the new flamethrower. 

Hm. Overkill. What a shame. 

He took the gauntlet off and pulled up specs for his next Avengers project. It was supposed to be an upgrade for Nat's Widow Bites, but he didn't trust himself to do that right now, so he switched to upgrading their comms. Someone had piggy-backed onto them the last fight-- a spider hero or something, he didn't really know-- and while he hadn't hurt anything, it had been an unwelcome surprise that Tony didn't want to repeat. 

He was making a fair amount of headway went someone requested entrance to the 'shop. When he saw it was Natasha, he thought about saying no out of spite, but he wanted to hear what she had to say. No matter what came out of her mouth, it had to be good. If she owned up to it, awesome, maybe they could manage to still be friends. If she ignored it entirely, then Tony would assume that it wasn't personal, and that was better than the alternative that she had decided to do this all by herself. 

Tony didn't expect for her to creep in like she was expecting to be kicked out, or for her to apologize as soon as the door shut behind her. He blinked dumbly, wondering if he'd just had an auditory hallucination-- it wouldn't be the first time. "What?" 

"I'm sorry," she repeated, looking truly repentant and not like she did when she was acting. "I didn't do it, and if I ever find out who did I might just put a knife through their hand." 

He blinked again, then felt like the biggest pile of dirt on the planet. Maybe not in the universe because he'd met a few Asgardians and he knew what they were like, but on the planet? Definitely. He gave a humorless laugh. "Would you hate me if I said I thought you did? Fury's been talking about a patented Stark Scandal recently." 

"And you think I would do that." 

"You've done it before, I--" 

"You think I would do that to you," she said, talking over him. 

"You make it sound like we're best friends." Tony was getting the feeling that they might have actually been before and he'd just ruined it by saying that. 

"I make it sound like I care about you because I do," she stated, folding her arms over her chest. 

Tony couldn't tell if she was mad or not. "I'm sorry?" he offered weakly. 

Nat looked at him a moment longer before shaking her head and walking towards him. "Maybe we should pretend like last night didn't happen--" Tony's heart plummeted "--and just take things slow. Go on a date instead of flirting until we both lose our minds." 

"Oh," he said softly. That was... not where he'd been expecting that to go. "You're not mad at me for not trusting you?" 

"Like I said, we should take things slow." She shifted uncomfortably, and boy was it a trip and a half to know that he could do that to her. "Maybe have an honest conversation or two." 

"Ooo an honest conversation. I've heard of those." She gave a little smile at his frankly terrible joke, and the tension lifted to a bearable amount. "Yeah," Tony said, turning serious. "That sounds good." 

Nat's smile got wider, and she nodded, turning to make for the door. 

"For what it's worth," he called after her, making her pause and half-turn back towards him, "I am sorry. About thinking the worst of you." 

"Well for what it's worth, I'm sorry I wasn't more clear about what I was feeling." 

"I'm sorry it didn't occur to me to talk to you about it." 

"Is this an 'I'm sorry' party?" Nat joked. 

"Aw come on it's our first of those two honest conversations you mentioned. I figured if I do it now, that's one less for later." 

"I'm not sure it works that way." 

"Yes but you don't know." 

"You're such an asshole," she mumbled, padding back to stand in front of him. Tony frowned up at her, about to ask what she was doing, but she leaned down and kissed him. She pulled back slowly licking her lips. "Okay so that's not part of taking things slow. Just ignore it," she said, but she kissed him again, longer this time. 

"You're not selling your point here," Tony whispered. 

"What a tragedy." She didn't move away from him, but she also didn't kiss him again, which was a real shame in Tony's opinion. "How busy are you?" 

He glanced at the projection of their new comm units. "Done." 

"How about that date? We can eat in and pretend that there isn't a sex tape of us out there." 

Tony chuckled, leaning up for another kiss hopefully. "Sounds good."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@cami-chats](http://cami-chats.tumblr.com)


End file.
